Blithe Spirit
by WheezingAngels
Summary: The unrelenting kindness of a stranger was the only thing that saved him when he fell. But for Loki there was no forgiveness and no changing what he was becoming. Regardless, this woman didn't seemed fazed by his past and possible future. Loki tried to tell himself he was merely curious as to what kind of creature she was, but was that the only reason he stayed as time ticked by?
1. Happenstance

_**Trying something a little different, the chapters for this story will only be five pages as opposed to my usual seven. Let me know if the difference is horrific or not? xoxo**_

**Happenstance**

Well past midnight an old farmhouse sat alone amongst a thicket of trees. It had been a family farm, dating back so long no one knew when it was built anymore. The last few generations had gone from agriculture to animals, animals all the way down to a simple sustaining property. The last of the family line owned the land now. Keeping a few horses, chickens, cows, and even pigs. Just enough to keep it running. Trees had overtaken much of the fields not left for the animals, and the thick forest stretched for miles.

So late in the evening, the farms sole inhabitant sat in her plush armchair, her legs curled under her and her eReader in her hand. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace across from her and a delicate cup of tea sat freshly refilled on the table beside her. A smile flickered on her face and a soft chuckle emitted from her pink lips. Something in the digital pages tickled her in delight.

Looking up at the grandfather clock on the far wall Iselle realized she had left Marcus outside. As if on cue, the husky began barking. Iselle laughed and stood to let him in but her body froze as his barking became primal and desperately agitated. Fear had her bolting through to the kitchen and out the screen door. She ran off the porch and towards the picket fence surrounding the house. Marcus stood there, snarling and woofing towards the treeline.

In a hushed voice Iselle asked the canine what was wrong. He looked back at her and whimpered, ceasing his barking, before turning his head towards the sky above the trees. Her eyes searched the dark treeline with her heartbeat rushing in her ears. A flashing light in the sky drew her attention. A bright comet flew through the sky. Its tail blue and looked as if it were made of ice. Iselle's eyes screwed up in confusion at the strange colors. Then a smile lit up her face, memories of being wrapped in comforters watching meteor showers with her oldest friend passed through her mind.

Marcus started barking with renewed panic drawing her face down in a frown. "Calm down old boy," she reached a pale hand out to pat his head. "It's just a comet, enjoy it while it lasts." In irony a huge crash echoed through the yard, Iselle's head shot up and saw a fire in the far woods before a rush of heat had her stepping back in shock. Horror clutched her chest, snapping into action she ran for the hose she used to spray down the animal stalls. Marcus ran behind her and she made sure it was turned to full flow before sprinting into the woods. The fire was deep enough in, but still within the boundaries of her property. It crackled in a circle about five feet in diameter, the heat rushing over her skin like she was in an oven.

Pulling the lever, a thick stream of water exploded from the hose. It had her stumbling back slightly at first but she pressed on. It didn't take very long for the flames to dissipate and the cold night air to carry away the smoke. Squinting in the moonlight Iselle watched with shock as something moved in the unblemished center of the circle. "Holy crap!" She gasped, rushing forward to help if she could. "What are you doing here?" Before Iselle could reach out for what turned out to be a man he looked up quickly. His face was harsh but his green eyes sparkled so beautifully in their anger.

"Go back into your home." Loki's voice was deep and commanding. He tried to scare her but he didn't succeed. His black hair was nearly to his shoulders and mussed up like it had been slicked back beforehand. The little voice inside Iselle told her to tell him off, she was a strong independant woman. But her eyes darted around the darkness surrounding them and she opted for the creepy voice in her head instead.

"Humans aren't meant to wander in the darkness. That is why they live in the sun." Iselle struggled to not pull out a smile as Loki nearly gaped at her.

His eyes narrowed and he studied her again. "I am not human, go home." Marcus growled at her legs and her interest peaked.

"In that case you'll have to tell me your story, and let me patch that up." She pointed to the huge gash she could see through an even larger rip in his clothes. The leather garb itself being strange, almost from a comic book. Loki scowled as he struggled to stand, he wobbled on his legs and lurched back when Iselle reached for him. One look down at her beast of a dog had him ascertaining she wasn't going to take no for an answer. And what she had said about the night, she may be something more.

Loki's interest, like hers, was over clouding his judgement. "Very quickly, then I must go." Iselle's eyes lit up and she swallowed another grin. Not wanting him to take off she grabbed his hand to pull him with her. At their contact she broke into screams. Swirling lines of blue light shot from his hand and began to wrap their way up her body. Her world went black instantly, leaving the broken god to watch with wide eyes as her body convulsed and blue designs burned into her skin.

Her canine stood barking, wanting to lash out but not sure what to attack. When the light stopped her body shuddered. He reached out to catch her and shook her slightly. Pain shot through his abdomen at the movement. Iselle looked up at him in utter shock, thought rushing back into her head. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled, her words were strange as they left her mouth. Why would she ask such a question?

Loki seemed to be thinking the same thing as he lifted her now limp body to carry her back towards the house. Again pain ripped through him, rage followed at his inability to heal himself. Using the hose to find the path, he grunted his way slowly towards the lights of her farmhouse. Iselle looked up at him with stars in her eyes; his face was bruised and thinly built, the moon lit his pale features like a display. "I have no idea." He murmured, toeing her back door open.

He walked through the warm kitchen seeking out a couch to lay her on. "Oh love," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "You're lost and weaker than you were before." Her voice was wistful and he looked at her in shock before settling her onto the couch. "The heartbreak of betrayal by one who swore to protect you. A foolish and frail little thing." Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Satisfied that she was sleeping Loki moved to leave, he needed to heal himself and be on his way.

Looking back down at her he glared at the markings on her skin. "Oh fuck!" She hissed, jolting herself awake and standing quickly. "Your wound!" He was about to object to her moving around when she pulled him up the stairs into a bathroom. "Glad you didn't tentacle rape my hand that time." Iselle tried to make a joke while wiggling her fingers at him in a tentacle mimick.

She went to open the cabinet beside the mirror and gasped at her reflection. Her skin was covered in blue markings, they faded out from the top of her chest so her face and neck were the only parts unmarred. She pulled off her cardigan and stood in only shorts and a tank top. Loki stood behind her, watching her shocked reaction. She even lifted her shirt slightly and gasped. Pulling it down quickly she grabbed her cardigan.

A blush formed on her face when she realized she had exposed her plump abdomen with the stranger behind her. Taking a deep breath, Iselle pulled open the cabinet and took out a large first aid box. She instructed him to sit on the toilet and turned the hot water on. As she rummaged around for some scissors he studied her, he could feel his magic had left him but what had transpired with this supposed human had him thinking she held her own power. For reasons unknown to him he had ignited it inside of her at his touch.

"I need to take off..." her round face screwed up in an attempt to express her instructions. With an exasperated chuckled she waved her hands in a circle around his top half. "All of this stuff, coat, shirt, whatever..." Loki's face of confusion tilted downward to look at his clothes. They smelt of burnt leather and blood, charred and torn from both the battle with his brother and his fall from Asgard.

"I suppose it is trash regardless," he spoke in his regal fashion, taking note of how the girls face flushed when he looked back up at her. "I will request your assistance, I fear this gash is not the worst of my injures." Iselle's blush deepened at his coolly delivered words and she nodded. Not knowing where to begin she opted for the safest route. Instructing him to stay still she carefully cut the clothing off of his thin but toned torso. As the scissors glided through the leather she thanked God she kept them very sharp.

"So what's your name?" She asked lightly, peeling the garments off all at once from his motionless shoulders. Holding in a grimace she took in his wounds, in addition to the large slice above his navel he was littered in dark bruises and minor cuts and burns.

"Loki," the man whispered, his head turned down to take in the damage himself. A strange shock rippled through Iselle's body, noticing her frigid pause he looked up at her. Catching her eyes for only a moment before she turned away, Loki narrowed his own in suspicion. "What is it?" He continued to whisper.

Iselle make busy work of pulling out peroxide, towels, and running the sink with warm water. She shook her head and let a facecloth soak up some water. "It's just not a very common name." She whispered back, pressing the cloth above the wound to let the water squeeze out. Loki hissed and lurched back. A small smile passed her lips.

"You find jest in my pain?" His tone was mock offence and made a small giggle jump from her lips.

"No," she wiped the worst of the dirt and soot off before picking up the peroxide and dropping the cloth in the sink. "Its just if the water hurt you're really going to hate this." And before he could object, Iselle poured the burning liquid along the wound. Loki slammed back against the toilet with a long scream of pain, Iselle pressed his shoulder back against the wall to hold him still.

"You witch!" He yelled in her face, "what are you doing to me?!" This had her laughing aloud while screwing the bottle closed again.

"Would you rather spend two hours by horse going to a hospital filled with _humans_?" The sparkle in her eye and the quirk to her lips had Loki calming as she blatantly teased him.

His head swooped down in a small nod and he gave her a pleased glance. "You have a good point."

Iselle gave him a nod, "now you're not bleeding out but you do need stitches, so stand in the shower and strip to your skivvies and I'll get you cleaned up first."

Loki stood but gave her a confused look, "my _what_?" He gawked, only causing her to chuckle again.

"Your pants, take off your boots and trousers." Loki nodded his understanding and let out a groan when reaching for his shoes. Iselle sighed and knelt on the floor, unlacing the first boot she looked up at him. "If it so pleases you my king," her tone was playful but it lit a fire in his belly to hear the words. "Lift your foot out slowly, hold my hand for support." Lifting her right hand, keeping a firm grip on his boot with her right, Loki successfully removed first his left, the his right boot.

They both let out sighs of accomplishment when she stood. "Fantastic, now the trousers." The sheer level of calm she exhibited as she untied the leather and pulled them away from the linen underneath had him seeing her in a motherly role. The woman seemed to be no more than twenty-five, a little early for modern Midgardian child rearing. It furthered Loki's intrigue. Iselle knelt down to help him slip out of the leathers as well, a little confused as to why he went so far with his costume to include full-length pants beneath the leather.

Iselle reached for the scissors again to cut off his pants up to the top of his legs. Leaving him with small modesties had Loki giving her a curt nod of thanks. Gently, she helped him walk over the discards to make it to the shower easily. Thankful again that she hadn't put a tub in this one, it was only a couple inches Loki had to lift his bruised feet over. The demi-god felt immediate shame at the fact his legs wobbled when the woman turned to bring the shower to life. His body seared in pain and his vision wavered until she slipped her arm around his waist again. He felt so weak, the water flowing softly down had a whimper of relief slip from his lips. Iselle smiled at him, "glad it feels better, now brace yourself."

Loki's heart beat faster as she began to run soap along his bare skin. He saw her face flinch when he groaned lowly at her running along the deepest bruises. Somehow her unrelenting kindness had him warming to her; he was like a child, exposed and helpless. The nagging voice inside him whispered that she would wretch if she knew who he really was. Once Iselle had completely cleaned him off, she slipped out of the shower and instructed him to cut off the remainder and try to wash himself. Loki blushed slightly and nodded when she handed him the silver snippers. Iselle closed the curtain and turned to clean up the floor when the cut cloth slipped onto the floor with the scissors.

Bending to pick them up, her face frowned at Loki's whimpers from the effort of moving. For reasons unknown to her it brought tears to her eyes. "I am finished," Loki hissed weakly. Quickly setting down the filled wastebasket, Iselle handed him a towel around the curtain. He wrapped it around his waist and reached for the curtain. A heavy sigh shuddered out of him as her arms, now removed from her dirty cardigan, wrapped around his waist to help carry his weight. Carefully she patted him dry with another towel before leading him to a guest bedroom.

"Hold on while I put down more towels." Iselle smiled and let Loki stand beside the door as she went about covering the carpet at the end of the bed. Helping him lay on them, she rushed back to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Holding a cloth to his skin to catch the remainder, Iselle doused him in peroxide again. It took longer this time around, Loki too exhausted to moan in pain, her hands moving slowly to keep the rest of his skin clean. She worked in silence as she sterilized the needle and fishing line. A cry echoed from Loki as she pushed the edge of the slash together to sew. By the time she finished Loki's head was lolling against the floor, his mind far afield and close to unconsciousness.

Iselle made fast work of cleaning him off and taping bandages on him. Covering a few smaller cuts and double checking the smaller ones, she finally helped him wiggle into a pair of old jogging pants. Loki leaned heavily on the woman as she pulled him up from the pile of towels. Settling him in the bed she was turning to leave when Loki grabbed her wrist weakly. "Please stay with me…" Iselle wasn't even sure if it was a request as his words trailed off and he slipped into sleep. She let out a sigh and curled up at the end of the bed to watch his chest rise and fall. She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen asleep, the exhaustion of her efforts of the night coupled with the now early hour overtook her without much struggle.

_The dream was warm, light, and full of the scent of flowers. Peacefully Iselle strolled through a magnificent woodland garden. An immense relief flooded over her, she felt it had been a long time since she ran through the woods. Her pale face frowned at the thought, what would keep her from the delicious green leaves and brown dirt? Iselle began to run with a laugh, her copper hair flowing free and wild behind her. __Stopping to kick off mint green slippers she admired her flowing dress of the same color. Her mother loved to dress her in green, saying it brought out the speckles of it in her mostly blue eyes._

_Running her hands along the fabric for a moment Iselle stopped and began to spin. Her arms wrapped around her chest, but as she grew faster her arms flew out and laughter chortled from her throat. __The sun peaked at her through the tree canopy kissing her freckled cheeks, her sweet laughter became louder. Suddenly Iselle heard a crude voice, stopping her dance, she looked to her left toward a garden enclosed by a small stone semicircle fashioned as a bench. Her smile faltered as a snapping sound and bellowing laughter pierced through her body. Fear gripped her, but her body told her to walk towards the scuffle, she could hear that something was wrong._

_Following the distressing sound she rounded the corner. Her eyes narrowed at a circle of strangely dressed men, appearing to be soldiers. As she walked closer to them, she was shocked by what they were doing. They each had a piece of a small ornament in their hands, covered with the most beautiful green jewels. "Where did you get these treasures Trickster? Steal them from some Dwarves?" The men laughed, taunting someone sitting on the stone. Her hands made fists and she found herself quickly running into the sunlight._

_Iselle ripped the pieces from their hands, "Why would you do such a thing?" Looking down she saw a man with dark hair, smaller than the others but with his own physical strength. She could feel the pain and anger emanating from him. Assuming this was his item they had taken apart, she gently fell to her knees in front of him._

_"Do not worry my darling, I can fix this for you." As she spoke gently to him she placed the pieces in his leather-clad lap. Setting her hands gently on the top of his thighs Iselle turned her head just as he looked up in awe. Missing the sparkle in his emerald eyes as he relished in the smell of her hair and the touch of her dainty hands on his lap. __To the soldiers Iselle spoke harshly, "You will leave now, and carry the guilt of your deed with you." The men scattered, and she turned her attention back to the wooden object._

_Hesitating to take her hands from his legs, she felt a yearning as his warmth touched her skin. Speaking not another word, Iselle slowly lifted her hands and picked up two pieces. __She stuck them together in the way they had been broken apart and brought it up to her lips. The Loki's green eyes widened while watching her. Gently blowing on the wooden trinket Iselle whispered words of encouragement. "You can heal, you will be one again." Showing the now repaired pieces, she picked up the third and final. Repeating her actions, and sealing it with a hopeful kiss and placing the repaired horse in his open palms._

_"You had such fire in your eyes." Now Iselle looked up at him. Bright green eyes met hers, her breath was taken as she took in his features. Pale skin adorned over pointed features, a strange sparkle in his eyes made her chest tighten. Loki spoke again, she couldn't hear the words, but his voice was like velvet rolling through her body. Iselle's eyes fluttered weakly, hands gripping his legs desperately. Loki leaned forward, bending his tall stature to reach the crouched girl. His cold lips met hers suddenly and stole the breath from her lungs. Iselle's hands flew up to grab the sides of his head and she felt his arms wrap around her body tightly._

The loud caw of a raven at the window shook her from the dream. Iselle sighed sadly and rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes. But then she jolted upwards when she remembered she didn't sleep in her bed. Loki's legs lifted and kicked, then she stood up and he let out a groan of pain. A sharp cough from him had her scooting into the bathroom to bring him a glass of water. The dream teased her subconscious, plagued her mind and confused her. Loki gave her a thankful nod and guzzled the water when she returned.

"Just relax," Iselle murmured, stretching on her toes and yawning. "I'll go make us breakfast." Loki stayed silent and turned to look at the black bird at the window. "Oh him?" Iselle chuckled, thumbing towards the animal. Loki looked at her with expectation, "no matter where I fall asleep he always wakes me up at seven." Iselle gave the bird a wave and stuck her tongue out at it before it flew away. His eyebrows lifted in surprise, even the small movement giving him an ache. Iselle winked at him, startling him, and traipsed out of the room.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Loki slid back down to the pillows. His comfortable position giving him some relief. He hated relying on strangers, even if the girl wasn't completely human. Something inside Loki told him when he was about to die, his powers passed to the nearest vessel. It would explain the strange blue light and the markings that didn't seem to be leaving the girl anytime soon. Loki let out a hissed curse, anger pushing through his discomfort.

When Iselle bustled back into the room with a tray they ended up eating in silence. She had quietly helped him arrange his pillows to sit comfortably, but Loki noticed a difference in her demeanor around him. Perhaps it was her seeing in a clearer situation the mess she had gotten herself into. Loki couldn't blame the girl, he most likely would end up having to kill her to get his powers back. But it appeared as if she were lost in her own thoughts, she wasn't asking him any questions. Just eating her toast.

After she cleared away the breakfast, Loki was surprised to see her return fully dressed. She instructed him to stay in bed and recover while she took a horse into town and got him clothes and some supplies. While she busied herself with a medical kit Loki questioned why she was helping him. She shrugged and handed him some painkillers. The god rolled his eyes but took them obediently, again asking her why she would leave him in her home. Iselle laughed then, putting the glass back on the nightstand. "You're a wreck Loki, you're not going anywhere." He agreed with a small chuckle, letting her settle him back into a laying position. "I'll be back to make lunch, get some rest." The medication was fast acting and Loki didn't remember her leaving the room.

Hours later, Loki woke to Iselle pushing stray hair from his face. His eyes cracked open slightly in confusion before she ran a face cloth over his eyes. "How's the princess now?" Iselle cooed sarcastically. Loki groaned and had to admit he felt relief after she washed his face. "The cuts on your face are almost gone." He would have rolled away from her and slipped back into sleep if his sewn together torso would allow him to. Iselle stood with a sigh and opened the curtains.

Loki hissed as the midday sun filled the room. "You're wretched," he snarled, squishing his eyes closed. Iselle's laughter filled the room and Loki heard the distinct sounds of dishes clinking together. Iselle assured him the sun would make him feel better. That although it can cause health problems is also could heal.

"Like many things," Loki spat. Iselle smiled down at him and he noticed another pile of food sat on the nightstand. The woman rolled her eyes and instructed him to let her help him upright. Loki had a hard time grasping the amount of time that had passed. But he allowed Iselle to reposition him again, this time he noticed a large difference. "I _do_ feel better," he drawled, bringing a spoonful of chicken soup to his lips. Iselle smiled around one of the rolls and nodded. "It was much easier to move just now, it seems while I've lost my powers I still heal at the Asgardian rate." Iselle nearly choked on a slice of potato. "I will be back to sorts within a fortnight."

"What happened, to these _powers_ of yours?" Iselle whispered, catching Loki's eye. "I'm inclined to believe you, because," she looked down at her arms and shrugged at him. The deep blue lines swirling around her skin a stark reminder. "Well, the people in town kinda wigged out."

Loki felt a strange kind of wrath coil in his belly, it may have stemmed from the fact he had marred her skin. "If they do not like looking at you, they should avert their eyes." Iselle looked up at him with surprise. Loki had caught himself off guard, his head cocking to the side in confusion.


	2. Cicada

_**Thanks for following and enjoying this story! Please make sure you leave reviews for me to get some needed feedback! xoxo**_

**Cicada**

Over the next few weeks Loki grew stronger. His wounds turned to scars and bruises lightened. His stitches were removed by the ever sure fingers of Iselle. While she bustled about during the day Loki started to feel a pang of guilt as she catered to his every whim. Although his pride would only allow him to help in simple chores to repay her when his body grew strong enough. Iselle would shrug and tell him it didn't matter to her, she got along fine. Every sarcastic snip and blunt joke had a peel of tinkling laughter erupting from Iselle. Loki found himself trying to figure out if she had laughed at his remarks in that short time more than his supposed family had in all his centuries. The answer had Loki struggling to put together reasons to stay.

It was the eighteenth sunrise Loki had seen at the farm that gave him his reason. His body was nearly healed, only some lingering bruises covered his skin now. The powerless god sat patiently waiting in the eastern window. His eyes were scanning the farthest reaches of the dirt road for the outline of the woman and her steed. Catching movement in the distance had a grin spread across his face. Brushing it away he walked out to wait for Iselle on the back porch.

Soon enough Loki watched her trott into the yard. Iselle dismounted, taking the bulging saddlebags with her, and led the horse through the fence to graze. Dumping the bags by the barn she disappeared briefly to put the saddle away. Loki found the corner of his lips twitching when she reappeared. Giving him a wave, she slung the bags over her shoulders and made her way towards the house. When she reached the first step Loki was there to carry her bags. Iselle smiled at him, handing them over and digging in one pouch before letting him lead her into the house.

"It's not exactly what you were looking for," Iselle explained gently. Loki peered back at her as he set the bags on the kitchen island. "But I think it's close. Let me know, and if not I'll try next week when I go in." Loki gave her a nod, accepting the book she handed him. The powerless God meandered his way to the back veranda. He perched on the wooden swing tethered from the roof of it.

That was how Loki spent his lazy afternoons, on days when Iselle proclaimed the work could wait. He selected that particular spot to favour because it gave him the perfect view of an equally relaxed Iselle. The selected perch of the farm's owner was an old tire swing. It hung from the strong branches of an oak tree, just at the edge of the river that ran beside the property. It was just placed so that Iselle's toes ran along the top of the water as she swung lazily.

Loki would often saunter over, slipping onto the other half of the horizontal tire or climbing to the branch it was tied to. Surprisingly, with his vast decline in magical abilities and anything else to distract himself, Loki found a great comfort in relinquishing his experiences and opinions to the sarcastic girl. It was like she knew exactly what to say and what not to say. But she would not coddle him. Various times he had stormed away from her. Only to return later with an apologetic look.

After a few hours of their own solitude, Loki took a deep breath and made his way to the river. Carefully he pulled the tire swing over, a wide grin plastered to Iselle's face. Slipping into the space opposite her he let go of the tree and they swung back over the water. The duo sat there happily for some time, as usual Loki did most of the talking. In one of those rare moments of unquenchable need, Iselle interrupted Loki's monologue with flustered words.

"I do have to lay the blame on Odin's shoulders," she responded tenderly. Her fingers played with the seems on Loki's dark jeans. Iselle had one leg between Loki's and the other bent up on the tire. "You made your own decisions but he lied to you. He built your race up like they were monsters so of course you would loose your mind when you found out. Everyone treated you differently and you grew up in that horrible situation. Odin may have loved you, but he saw you as an object in the beginning and you know that, he seems to have forgotten that, and they blame you."

Loki's head dipped as her words coursed over him like an ocean. "You lash out and for some reason they didn't expect you to be angry. In the same situation I'd do the exact same thing." Iselle thought for a moment, "although I probably would have just killed Odin and Thor right then and there, but you have such strong love you couldn't. You were so filled with rage and the need for revenge you couldn't let them apologize. But those were your decisions, I'm not saying they were right, I'm not saying that it's not your fault, but I understand."

Loki seemed to take a moment before he spoke again. "You take me as one for sentimentalities." His low purr had a tingle crawl up her spine. "I may not have my powers, but I could still kill you."

"_Nah_," Iselle grinned. "You'd miss me you big baby."

Loki's face feigned offence, "_no I wouldn't_. " His words spat at her and she just smiled at him.

"You'd have no one to take care of you." The two shared in soft laughter. As it lingered off Iselle let her gaze pass over the slowly lapping waters.

"You should be in flowing gowns with jewels in your hair and maidens waiting on your hand and foot." Loki growled lowly and Iselle closed her eyes with a shudder. Soon she felt Loki's fingers whispering over the skin of her knees. Tilting her head, a soft smile flashed over her face and her eyes opened. Loki gave her a mischievous smirk and grazed his fingers higher on her thighs.

"Loki," came her shallow whisper. Loki turned his face back up to look at hers. Iselle took a shuddering breath, "what are you doing?" Loki chuckled in his throat, the breath of a laugh, his head fell back to gaze at her legs.

"You truly are beautiful Iselle." His head dipped and Iselle felt his cool lips press to the skin of her bent knee.

"What are your intentions Loki?" Iselle's voice was heated, Loki's lips stilled just above her knee.

His chilling breath tickled her soft skin, "I would have you as my own." At his whisper her eyes snapped open. Loki looked up at her through his eyelashes. She whispered his name, causing him to clear his throat and straighten himself upright. "Forgive me, I must have, misread, your emotions."

When Iselle blinked, Loki was scrambling back to the grass. She let out a furious growl and moved to climb after him. Jogging to catch up with his long legs, Iselle reached her hand out to slip into Loki's. Her mouth opened to argue his assumption when a screech ripped out of her. Blue light exploded before her eyes. The lines burned into her skin glowed and lifted to attach her to Loki. The god could feel a small amount of his magic returning to him. So the girl _did_ absorb his powers when he was near death. Loki gaped at her as Iselle's vision blurred and she collapsed in his arms.

_Candlelight burned in her eyes, swimming in a haze that confused and enticed her. Feeling soft bedding that was unknown to her, Iselle watched as her long waves pooled out over the white pillow. Feeling exposed suddenly in her thin night dress, her hands went to cover her chest. Long cool fingers wrapped around her wrist stopping her, she felt his lips touch her palm gently. As the bed shifted twin valleys came into her view, but now they were rolling hills burning with a lust she had never beheld in her life._

_It threatened to engulf her, but Iselle could not look away, she must never look away from Loki lest he disappear into her dream. Tears pooled into her eyes as he dipped his head out of her view to place soft kisses on her neck, trailing down to her collar bone. Iselle's fingers ran through his black hair, tousling the perfection of it. Her gasps turned to sighs as Loki gently pulled her nightgown over her shoulders exposing her chest. Lifting his head up to look at her, he placed his finger softly under her left eye to catch a small tear. "Why are you crying?"_

_His wispy voice echoed in Iselle's head, blurring her vision further. She lifted her hands to place them on either side of Loki's face causing him to smile at her. Pulling his face toward her, Iselle placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then tilting his head she whispered into his ear, "Because this is a dream..."_

As her eyes opened, she found herself nestled inside her own bed alone. It felt cold and empty after the warmth of her fantasy. Licking her lips she could hear Loki's heated voice whisper her name over and over in her mind. Turning her head lazily, she saw a small light from the window illuminated her nightstand. Loki must have rigged the window so she would see the aspirin and water without waking from the light. A smile passed her face as she wiggled herself upwards to take the pills. Sighing, she let herself slip back into sleep.

xx

"Why should I bother to entertain a peasant, let alone a _human_ one." Loki hissed his distaste, Iselle rolled her eyes and pushed a forkful of hay towards the horses. She turned back to look at him leaning against the barn wall. The sunlight hit his hair in such a gentle way it had Iselle taking her bottom lip between her teeth. A tiny blush crawled up her neck when she realized he noticed the change in her stance.

"Because he's my father and he's gonna be mega pissed about all these _tattoos_." Iselle hung the pitchfork by the door and brushed her hands off. "It's going to be hard enough explaining _you_ let alone trying to figure out how to explain _that._" Agitation was evident as Iselle scurried up towards the house. Loki mulled around his thoughts while he followed her up the steps to the purple screen door.

"Just let me deal with_ both_ of those issues." His voice laced in silver had the hairs on the back of Iselle's neck standing up. She jumped at little at the door and wheeled around to look at him with skepticism.

"You serious?" Iselle tilted her head as Loki nodded his. It was that signature slight dip in his long neck, never enough to take his eyes off her. She shivered and turned back to walk into the house. Lately it seemed as if he always watched her. Iselle wasn't sure if he was plotting her death or her utter destruction. The next few days had the two relatively separated. Iselle sprucing up the farm and busying herself with mundane tasks. Loki hid in the trees lining the property to practice with the little bit of magic he had drawn out from her.

By Monday they were both ready. Iselle stood in the kitchen that afternoon with horror in her eyes. Entering the room, Loki picked up on her discomfort. "What's the matter?" The God questioned, pulling a jug of orange juice out of the fridge. Iselle shook her head gently and kept her wide gaze on the window. An engine revved outside, Marcus woofed and tucked his nose under his paws. Loki's eyes narrowed as he took a drink. "Is that your father?"

Iselle nodded, fear now evident in the very air. Boots sounded on the veranda and suddenly her eyes shot to him. "I can't do this," her voice was small, filled with panic and broken. Shock shot through Loki's body, he shook his head and reached out to take her elbows.

"I'm not sure why you're so afraid," he tailored his tone to sooth, it was low and silky in effort of comfort. "But it will be fine, I'll take care of everything Iselle." She knew he was just trying to protect himself, that he was fooling her just like he was planning on fooling her father. But something in his usual twinkle had her nodding and taking a deep breath. Loki gave her a reassuring clap on the shoulder as the front door opened. Iselle waltzed out of the kitchen to greet their visitor.

"Father!" Loki could almost taste the venom in her false excite. As his hostess bent forward to embrace the pig of a man Loki had a hard time not retching. Iselle was afraid of _this_? His strong, brave, selfless Iselle. Loki paused, were those his true thoughts. Quickly he brushed them away, they were merely observations. The girl was independent enough for him to admire some of her traits. "I wish you could spare more time than just supper!"

Loki rolled his eyes, wondering why Mister Wolfe couldn't see the sarcasm as it dripped from her lips. "How are you Iselle? The farm?" Iselle nodded and gave him a report card of the farms going ons. Then a sick feeling in her gut came to the forefront as her father's hard eyes zeroed in on Loki. "Who is this?" His voice lacked any emotion and Iselle found herself backing towards the fallen god. "Augustus Wolfe," the man grunted and held out his meaty right hand.

"I am Loki Laufeyson," Loki's silver words made Iselle straighten where she stood. "I have been living here for a few months with Iselle." Loki smiled brightly at Iselle, his friendly attitude so meticulous he must have practiced. Her father huffed briefly, then spat out his next question, to which Loki replied ever delicately. "We are seeing each other, yes." Iselle felt a shiver moved down her spine at his words and she found herself wondering what that would be _like_.

Mister Wolfe must have asked Loki about his bruises because when Iselle shook off her own thoughts Loki was spinning another fable. "I fell off a horse the other day," the god chuckled. His arm wrapped around her waist as if it belonged there. Iselle's father didn't notice at all. No one could see the twinkle in his green eyes. The blatant acting fooled everyone it was turned upon. No one could see the emotions, true and fake, swimming through his emerald fields. Iselle's lips parted softly as she openly gaped at him.

Her father responded, "not very good are you?" Loki's trademark snicker, followed by a head dip and him looking through black eyelashes. A throb rang through her chest, one of both pleasure and fear. That must be the great seduction for her, the fear. The immense knowledge you can do whatever you want, and enjoy every second. That part of the human condition very few dare to see. Let alone embrace as the strange pair so clearly had. Wolfe had been fooled.

Loki excused the two of them to the kitchen, inviting Mister Wolfe to take a seat in the den. Her father flashed them as close to a smile as he could muster before waving them off. "As grateful as I am Loki," Iselle hissed, shutting the kitchen door behind her. "What the hell did you do?" Loki's wisp of a laugh floated over to her. Much to her surprise, Loki turned back to her. His cold hand slipped around hers and he smirked at her.

"You're grateful are you?" Loki's purr had Iselle blushing. Her head dipped and she tried to stammer out a response. Loki laughed softly, a poor attempt to savour her pride. "I just used that little bit of magic you gave me to hide your markings." His fingers skittered along the blue swirls on her forearm. "It seems these will fade as my powers return to me, see they are lighter." Loki lifted her hand so Iselle would be forced to look at the markings. He wasn't lying, they were visibly faded, although just slightly.

xx

A grotesque slime oozed between Iselle's gloved fingers. Even through the waterproof canvas she could feel the texture of the wet leaves left over from the previous days storm. The latter leaning against the house creaked and her heart bunched in her throat. The height wasn't high by normal circumstances. But to Iselle, every foot between her and the ground spelled a dozen possible injuries. Her eyes squeezed shut, her breath catching and her hands fanning out against the roof. Taking a deep rush of air in she resumed her task.

Loki strolled out onto the veranda then, an agitated poise to his features and a book in his hand. Spotting the shaky ladder to the left of the house he made his way around on the grass. Her strong legs revealed in the cotton shorts she wore, blue markings as stark as ever against her white skin. A novelty tee topped it off, something fit for mucking the gutters. Loki scoffed down at his own flannel shirt and jeans combination. Fit for rags in his opinion, the girl had paid Midgardian money for something he wouldn't dress his horse in.

Not sure what her should reprimand her for first Loki looked back up to see Iselle tugging on a twig. A white hot panic flashed through him as the ladder groaned. Iselle let out a yelp when it started to fall back from the house. Loki lurched forward and grabbed the ladder, pushing it towards the house and holding it in place. Another sound came from Iselle and he looked up fearing she was falling. To his surprise it was the girl herself scurrying down the ladder.

He backed up as her boots neared his face, and soon she stood in front of him. Loki's eyes were nearly rounded, the book pressed to his chest. Iselle pressed her hand to hers and tried to calm her erratic breathing. "Trying not to have a heart attack," she gasped, her rushed words making Loki jump. "I'm in a nightmare," her hand went to push through her hair when she realized it was the dirty one. A barking laugh shot out of her and she shook the gloves off and let them fall to the ground.

"Loki you saved my life," Iselle gasped again, moving to lean against the house.

Loki laughed sharply at her bent form. "I did no such thing," he guffawed, "I merely stayed the ladder."

Iselle stood straight and moved her hands like mouths to mock him. "Oh laa tee daa," she spoke quickly in an English accent. "I merely stayed the_ lattar_." The strange face her anger had taken startled Loki. He was expecting to be cursed at not teased like a child.

"This is the wrong book." Loki quipped in a neutral tone. His regular paced complaint had Iselle lifted her hand to holler at him. She caught a twinkle in his eyes, hidden among the disinterested arrangement of his face. Her intake of breath stopped short and Loki's face twitched until he let slip a sly grin. Iselle loosened her fingers and gave his shoulder a swat.

"You stupid twat!" She giggled, swatting at him again as he laughed in his whispering way. Loki caught her eyes and she smiled warmly at him. "But thanks for calming me down," she shrugged. He paused for a moment, studying the arrangement of freckles on her cheeks. Just before Iselle could clear her throat awkwardly Loki slipped his fingers under her chin and pulled her towards him. When Iselle's bewilderment shook and her eyes closed to kiss back, Loki pulled away and walked briskly back into the house. Iselle's lips hung slightly parted as she felt the linger of his cool breath on her skin. His fleeting emotions were going to be the utter_ death_ of her.

Once she had recovered her own senses, rage billowed through her. Charging into the house she found Loki standing in the hallway trying to catch his breath. "Loki, I know you're not from here but you can't just do stuff like that!" Iselle wasn't sure what she expected, but as usual Loki surprised her. He wheeled on her and snarled into her face like she was nothing to him. Loki mocked her for thinking she could change him, that such a dark soul could be redeemed. "I don't want to fix you _stupid_!" Her near screech had Loki snapping his face back away from her in shock.

"I don't want to weep at your feet and beg you to change who you are." Iselle regained her composure and tried to figure out why Loki had lashed out so hatefully. As she spoke she judged his reactions carefully. "If you're good, then you're good. If you're evil, then you're honest." A small smirk and a whisper of a chuckle flashed over his face. "Take is from someone who had spent a lifetime studying heros and villains. Those terms don't mean what people think."

"You're just as twisted as I am." Loki responded, his tone calm but still filled with the darkness his confusion had brought forth. Iselle nodded, agreeing the word left a nice flavour. "Humans don't normally have evil in their nature." Iselle rolled her eyes at Loki's lazy observation.

"Again, you don't listen do you?" Iselle watched as offence had Loki's nose screwing up in distaste. "You're such a spoiled child sometimes Loki." The god snarled and moved to interrupt but she cut him off. "Heroes do what they _think_ is right, what they _want_ to do, and countless die. Even those closest to them." As she spoke Loki nodded the validity of her claims. "Villains, on the other hand, are the quiet kid alone on the playground while the heroes, the bullies, torture them. Everyone dies, everyone kills, and _e__veryone_ has darkness. The _only_ difference between a hero and a villain is that the villains admit they are evil and relish in their darkness."

Iselle took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. Loki looked down at her, both of them visibly agitated from his own behaviour. "So _no_ Loki, I don't want to change you. You can't change people, and people _don't_ change. I like you for you, kill a human or two, I don't care. I have a list of people if you'd like to be specific."

"You can't mean that," Loki scoffed in disbelief. "You're a bleeding heart."

"I would have pulled you out of that fire and fixed you up regardless, its just who I am." Iselle blew a puff of air out of her lips to move a piece of hair. "If you were a twat I would of kicked you out the next week. But you're a snarky little fuck and I love that." Iselle giggled slightly, Loki letting his stance relax with a quirk of his lips. "I'm not going to go storming into Asgard and blather on about how you're so misunderstood and you're a child who is lashing out."

As Iselle spoke in a mocking voice, Loki couldn't help but chuckle at his imaginings of Odin's face when his feisty little ginger pushed down the palace gates. "Yes you're childish, but it stems from that ageless wound and that turns _everyone_ into children. Children are_ primal and self serving_. You _are_ misunderstood but not in the way you would have me believe. You know exactly what you are doing, you're good at it, you love it, and sometimes you _may_ even feel guilt. Who is to say, everyone feels guilt, I live with no regrets and no apologies and sometimes _I_ feel guilt, it's an emotion."


	3. All Hail the Fallen King

_**As a little piece of trivia, I like to imagine Loki was scampering the continent causing mischief like Gabriel from Supernatural would. Faking alien attacks, sticking people in televisions, generally running amok with putting douche-bags into urban legends. You have to admit it would put him in a good mood, dishing out some punishments. And if he got a little showy, the currently separate Avengers would catch wind and go after him. He **_**is**_** a menace after all.**_

**All Hail the Fallen King**

The crickets echoed through the yard, their voices swelling in the steaming heat. Iselle felt another vile line of sweat peel down her back. Cringing in disgust, she lifted up her curls and pinned them to the top of her head. Setting down her glass of ice water, she shucked her way through the house up to the second floor bathroom. Not caring that her bedroom down the hall had a private bathroom, nor that she had stumbled into the only bathroom of the four in the house that was connected to two guestrooms. All Iselle cared about was not being warm, and that Loki's room was thankfully down the hall. It was not being used and she stripped down to her underwear in almost excitement.

Catching sight of the sweat on her bra Iselle shrugged and left them on. She turned the cold tap on all the way and stood under it. It numbed her fingers and made her lips turn a glorious blue. Iselle groaned with pleasure under the stream of water. Her back arched and her eyes fluttered closed. The river was too long a trek for her in the state she was in today. Laziness had seeped into her skin with the sun's heat. Iselle ran her fingers along the cold tiles of the shower, another moan slipping out of her lips. It had been scolding for days, the animals hid in the barn where they had an appropriate amount of air conditioning. Iselle had enjoyed it at first, the first real sign of summer. But then it grew hotter and began to drag on.

Never one to mope, she had set up fans in various windows. It kept the house nice and cool. Loki was hiding like the animals, grumbling how he couldn't understand why beasts had AC and Iselle prefered to circulate fresh air. She tortured herself, he had scolded, by chilling the inside and not leaving the yard. Her skin was too fair to mull about in the sun like she did. Iselle would counter with a large dollop of sunscreen and trot down to the river. But Loki's warnings had been given with correct assumptions, and soon she felt sluggish and overwhelmed by the heat outside. Hence her now abhorrent position. Satisfied by the amount of chatter her teeth were giving her. The ever overheated ginger dragged herself, dripping and nearly nude, down the hall to her own room.

Part of her wanted to call out for Loki while she quickly dried herself off with a hanging towel in her own bathroom. She changed into a baggy tank top and new underwear to sleep in. While she dressed, Iselle could feel the mild amount of heat on the second floor reaching out for her skin again. Always preferring the cold, even though she loved the freedom of summer, she was unprepared for the sudden heatwave. Iselle had to dig the box shaped fans from out of the attic in haste to stop Loki from making it snow in her living room. Regardless of her girlish wonder and excitement at the original onslaught of flakes. She had begun to notice the difference in Loki's skin temperature. Iselle was always warm, always had warm hands to wrap around her friends' growing up.

As a result, she wanted to take the undersized Jotun and wrap him around her like a blanket. Iselle sought out the cold, growing up in a basement at her parent's house until she moved out to the deep country. Even now, her office and entertainment room were down in the cool basement and she had fans throughout the house. But the sudden heat was too much for her to adjust to, so early in the season. Iselle ended up tossing and turning in her bed. She was too exhausted to go downstairs and too overheated to sleep, even with the two fans going in her room. Eventually her body gave up and she slipped into a restless slumber.

A few hours later, Iselle woke up to a pleasantly cool atmosphere. She stretched like a cat, letting out a stated humm and snuggling deeper under the blanket she pressed harder against the body pillow in front of her. A small confusion had her eyebrows knitting together in the dark. Her eyes were still closed and her lips frowned. It had been much too warm for a blanket. let alone the giant comforter she found herself under. Before her mind could fully awake, Iselle felt a cold hand glide across her stomach. Before she could gasp, the hand; which was subsequently attached to an equally cold arm and body; pulled her backwards against said body.

"Go back to sleep," Loki's voice was low against her ear, his cool breath making her shiver. "You were moaning in pain, it was much too hot." Iselle felt her body relax thanks to Loki's silver dipped coos. She let out a little sigh and snuggled closer into his spooning body. Loki breathed her scent deep into his lungs, coconut soap on her skin, a light musk of clean sweat, a hint of her perfume. His fingers slid along her stomach; eliciting a soft giggle from her; as he tightened his grasp. Pressing his lips to her neck gently, Loki knew if he wanted to he could take more from her. But the bags under her eyes had darkened the past few days, she really didn't sleep well in the heat. And that had Loki worrying, a pathetic emotion, fleeting and unstable. So he resolved to let her sleep in the comfort of his presence.

xx

Loki spent many hours lingering on the conversations Iselle had with him. She had accepted him for who he was. Not who he was raised to be, she didn't mourn a loss while trying to convince him he was still the Loki she used to know. Iselle only knew him, she knew who he really was and it gave Loki a freedom he had never felt with the Asgardians. Since they had begun getting to know each other they had been getting along much better. Loki noted a pleasant feeling when they were close to each other. And he could tell Iselle was becoming accustomed to his wiles. Perhaps even affectionate towards them.

Things became blunt for Loki when he requested she trim his hair. Iselle had been sitting on the couch watching a movie when he walked in with the needed supplies. She made a joke about it being last minute and Loki just sat between her legs and waited for her to begin. Iselle shrugged and blessed Loki's ears with a soft chuckle. "Anything to keep this beautiful hair healthy!" Loki snickered as she began to carefully trim his hair. She caught each piece with her fingers as if it were priceless and set it in the bowl beside her. Announcing she was finished, Iselle set her hands on either of his shoulders and grinned. "You're all ready for the ball Princess." Loki turned his head around and cut his laughing short. He looked at her briefly before letting out a curse. "What?" Iselle frowned slightly.

"I think I'm in love with you." Loki's words were drops of ice running down her back. Iselle shivered and slid her hand up the swooping curve of his neck. He hissed in a breath and narrowed his eyes, Iselle moved forward slowly and caught Loki's lips. She whimpered and was overwhelmed by the taste of him. As he moved towards her the room filled with his breathy laughter. It echoed through her body while he lifted her up into his lap and spoke to her in whispers. They explored each others bodies gingerly, Loki's green eyes sparkled and glowed as they took her in. Iselle sighed at the touch of his lips on her palms, her legs, her chest, her neck. The smell of him enveloped her; like old books and winter chill, and then moss and candle wax.

xx

The first time Loki left the farm on his own, he was going "out to cause some mischief." Iselle had chuckled, given him a kiss and made him promise to return. Loki's plans were delayed by a couple of hours due to his insistence he show Iselle all the reasons he would _always_ return. His return was less than expected. With Loki's collapse on the veranda, Iselle was left to tend his wounds like she had upon their first meeting. Although with their recent flirtations she was now less shy about washing him clean first. With hours of probing, Loki recited what had gone on. He had teleported to a city in the next state, only to be thwarted very early by what he described as a man hiding inside a metal container.

Over time his powers were slowly being regained through the continued physical contact and resulting glow between Iselle and himself. It was the only instance Iselle would allow him to coddle and sook her. She fainted every time, and would wake up to Loki's stern face hovering over her. The markings wouldn't fade, and Iselle worried she would be stuck with them forever. Occasionally Loki would feel strong enough for combat. He would leave only to return by sunset in varying states of injury. And every time Iselle was just what he needed. An obedient and loving wife. A powerful and unbending Queen. But his persistent need to cause uproar on Earth soon gained the attention of the life he had left behind.

The door opening startled Iselle out of her deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her bedroom in confusion. "Iselle," Loki's voice called darkly from across the room. Her head snapped around, he stood by the door in shadows. The blankets slipped off the front of her nightgown when she sleepily reached her arms out towards him. Loki's figure shimmered in green magic as he shed his armour for casual attire and moved swiftly towards the bed. Iselle crawled over to him on her knees. He turned to her with a strange look on his face.

"Loki, something's changed." Iselle wrapped her fingers around his shoulder, leaning her face towards him to inspect his eyes. "Something broke, there's so much..." she paused, searching for the correct word. "_Wrath_."

Loki's face twisted downward in a scowl, "And what do you see, _great Creator?_!" His snarl had Iselle frowning, pulling her face back quickly. Loki jumped from the bed, she followed automatically. "Tell me, study me objectively until I bore you with my repetitive actions." Iselle's orange head shook slowly. She let her hands fall, her feet taking her backwards slowly as he advanced. "Predict how this conversation will end so that I may be rid of you!" Loki's hand slashed through the air in finality.

Iselle's eyes welled up with stinging tears. "Tell me what happened! Don't mask your pain through anger!" Her voice rose in fury to him, Loki taken aback genuinely. This was the line being crossed, he had gone to far. "I don't care what you do, I will always be true and fast in my love for you. But I will not have you separate our souls like this!" True emotion, powerful and primal. It poured out of him like a scent, rushing into her body with a silent roar. His features held no mask of trickery, and it coiled in Iselle's belly like an acidic fire. Loki's face was contorted into that of immense pain, tears welling and falling from his electrically charged eyes. As he let out a pathetically weak sob her body wretched forward in a wail. Iselle's arms wrapped around his lowering head and held his face pressed to her chest.

"I ran into my _brother_," Loki spat the last word against her nightgown in utter detest. "He had come to inform me how _disappointed_ they all were of me. He demanded with no right of his own that I return to_ his family_." Iselle felt Loki shift and let her arms loosen to allow him to lift to his full height. They stood pressed together, Loki staring down at her with wild fire in his eyes. Iselle looking up at him with nothing but worry and love in her expression.

"Come on Loki," Iselle coaxed, running her hand along the side of his face. "That can't be why you're so upset. What happened with Thor that has you so riled up?" Loki's face broke, their bodies shuddered together as tears and words of apology dripped along their skin.

"Do not shy from me." His shaken voice whispered into Iselle's hair as her body gained a steely chill. She gasped as Loki pulled his head upward. His porcelain skin turned to a shocking blue, patterns rising in his skin. His swimming eyes turned a blood red with the tiniest black pupils. A shaking hand covered her mouth, Loki pressed his eyes closed and pulled back from her. Slowly Iselle's hand fell, all the while never moving her eyes from Loki's. "Is this what Frost Giants look like?" She whispered in awe, her hands sliding up his chest as she took him in. "Loki you're _beautiful_..."

Loki's deep blue lips quivered to an almost smile, "Of course you wouldn't be truly frightened of my appearance." He turned from her slightly, Sigyn's face softened with a sigh at his regal silhouette. "I am the stolen bastard son of Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Iselle's eyes fluttered for a moment, mind spinning with new information as she sifted through old in search of the myths in question.

"The nature gods? You already told me all that. I don't understand why you are so upset?" Her face was filled with mild offence. Looking down at her own skin, she now realized her blue markings were nearly identical to Loki's. She wondered if the rest of his body was filled with the slightly raised markings as well. Iselle wanted to stand next to him and see if she had more. Loki had them on his face, whereas hers stopped just after her hair and jawlines. When Loki had told her of his Jotun origins she was fascinated, although this is the first time he allowed her to see him in that form. Iselle had jumped on research, and although she knew Jotun markings are like fingerprints. Iselle was assuming they just looked the same because she was unfamiliar with Loki's.

Loki's azure face flew to anger while her mind was reeling. "You foolish girl! The Frost Giants are enemies of the Asgardians! That is why my whole life I was less to the great and pure Thor Odinson!" His tall figure spun from her then, his footfalls moving towards the door.

Iselle called his name angrily, "Loki! Don't you dare walk away from me!" He stopped then, turning his head slightly to look at her with red eyes. Betrayal coursed through her, all the hours they spent by the river talking. The days they spent trotting around the woods both on foot and by horse. They kept nothing from each other, and now Loki was driving a wedge between them. Iselle stormed over to him and made him face her. "You are _Loki_, and that is always who you will be to me." A flash of pain echoed in his eyes, Iselle caught it and pulled him flush against her in an embrace. "Did Thor say something to you?" Iselle's freckled fingers rose to press into his frozen blue cheeks, gripping almost tightly. "You of all people should know that nothing like that matters to me." Loki's eyes narrowed as her lips ran across his jaw softly, her voice whispered into his ear making him shiver.

Loki's blue hands shook as he explained what had transpired with his brother. During their altercation, Thor had voiced his concern with his brother's sudden obsession with Earth. Loki had peacocked and declared that he had his own private reasons for staying. To which Thor bluntly assumed he had claimed a woman. Iselle held her ground throughout the explanation, her lip quivering slightly as Loki caressed her hips. His voice matched her quiver and Iselle wondered if he was trying to seduce her or convey pain. She ascertained that life with Loki had the two becoming the same thing. Loki had ceased any conversations and lashed out at his brother. Thor finally had retreated with promises to return when both of them had time to think. Loki scoffed at his brothers outrageous assumptions.

Finally his lips closed, skin still blue. Iselle wrapped her hands around the back of his cold neck. Loki's face lifted sideways to look at her lips. She pressed her lips to his face again, her body tingling at the feel of his skin. It was like a midnight breeze, but it did not burn her. "Why doesn't this hurt me?" Iselle whispered, her breath warming his skin.

"I've had the tiniest amount of practice." Loki's whisper was hoarse, pain lacing the words. "You couldn't tell I was blue in the _dark_." He lifted his face fully to look at Iselle. Unshed tears stuck to his black eyelashes. "Out of all people I expected to run from me, you never waver." Iselle smiled shakily, she looked deep into his red eyes.

"I will never falter in my devotion to you. You are mine Loki. I know it sounds a little crazy, but our situation kind of is. You are _mine_." The deep possession in her voice rocked him to his core, never would he imagine such words come from her mouth. Such powerful, primal words from his beautiful Iselle. At first he had kept his blue skin to scare her away, now he was overwhelmed by her acceptance, and needed to bask in it. The first time she grabs his hair and pulls Loki feels arousal rush to his groin and slam into him like a punch. He hisses and complies. Iselle grinned sickly, "now on your knees." In utter defiance, Loki stood straighter. The act sent a hot liquid to boil in her belly.

"I'm your _Queen,_" Iselle hissed, causing Loki to grin back in his proud stance. "And I want you to _bow._" Utter satisfaction slapped a smirk onto her pale face as Loki began to descend. He held her gaze, his neck bare and shown in complete surrender. Loki had belittled and burned her emotions, and he knew he would pay for his mistake. As Iselle ran her fingers through his tousled hair she instructed him to remove his clothes. Shame had a blush creeping up neck, he could feel the heat even if his blue skin wouldn't betray him. A shimmer of magic breathed against the hem of Iselle's nightgown. It fluttered around her knees as Loki's powerful body was revealed. A humm of approval made it's way to Loki's ears, his pride swelled and he bowed a bit straighter.

Iselle disappeared from his sight suddenly. Anticipation had him rock hard and straining to stay put. When the first swooping sting of the riding crop snapped against his buttocks Loki was caught off guard. He let out a shock filled gasp, letting it curl as he fell forward into a groan. Loki looked down at his sapphire hand spread against the wooden floorboards. "Have you ever been punished like this Boy King?" Iselle's voice was velvet as she circled around him.

"_Never,_" Loki snarled with desire. Iselle's eyes closed for a moment, the low gravely rebellion in his voice making her see stars. Another groan rolled out of him as she brought the crop against his skin, harder this time.

"Never, _what_?" She hissed into his ear as she leaned over him. Loki shivered and inhaled her scent while it enveloped him.

"Never, _my Queen_." Loki hissed with both adoration and defiance. He felt the smooth leather of the riding crop slip under his chin and kicked it up for her. Iselle grinned at his flawless presentation. The shimmer in his eyes sent shivers down her body. All collecting at her innermost well, making it throb and pulse with excitement.

"Such a pretty little fuck, aren't you?" Loki responded with a smirk. Iselle slipped her fingers under his chin and lifted him to his feet. Forgetting the crop, it landed on the carpet. She began to trail her fingers down his neck, along his collar, down his chest. Iselle lavished his skin with caresses and butterfly kisses. As her nails scratched along the inside of his thighs, Loki felt as if he were about to explode. Loki's erection twitched eagerly. It didn't go unnoticed by Iselle, whose caresses slowly became more teasing than gentle. He began to lose himself to the sensations and he let his eyes slip closed.

Her touch left him briefly and a rustling sounded behind him. A gasp choked out of him when he felt Iselle's naked body press against his back. Her fingers trailed the side of his bare shoulders, causing goosebumps as she pressed her lips to his ear. "I'm going to give you all the attention you crave. I'm going to adore you and pleasure you as long as you'll have me." A soft moan whimpered out of Iselle's throat as she snaked her hands over Loki's chest. She caught his nipples and pinched a gasp out of him. Nibbling his shoulder, Iselle ran her thumbs along Loki's now pointed nipples.

"Unlike the world you were born into, with me its safe to be submissive. It takes a _real_ man to let his Queen rule him. And then when it's your turn you can show me how good of a King you can be." Loki nearly fell to his knees and wept as his widened eyes watched Iselle walked in front of him and sink to the floor. His blood felt like it was boiling, her mouth so hot and warm around him. His body had been worshipped before, but Loki could feel her devotion pouring through their bodies. And when he gripped the back of her skull and descended to the floor with her their devotions ran deeper.

Iselle could hardly breath, her body writhing over Loki with hectic gasps. When her hips bucked Loki chuckled darkly. With each push and pull the pressure inside them and the sounds of their passions grew in intensity. She found herself on her back, the hard wood of the floor digging into her bones like it had dug into her knees. Loki's tall and picturesque body cloaked over her. Iselle wrapped her legs around his waist, he felt like cold stone wrapped in soft silk. Loki shivered in the heat of her skin and moaned into the natural scent of her hair. Their cheeks met, then their lips were wailing and panting against each other. Iselle watched her breath come in puffs of air as if she were rolling around a frozen landscape.


End file.
